Longing & Belonging
by Collared Creature
Summary: Logan finds out a few new (embarrassing) cute things about his boyfriend. (Written and published in honor of the new Sanders Sides video.)


**Disclaimer** : DD/LB(G) **IS** a relationship between two **consenting, legally-aged** adults, one of whom just **PRETENDS** to be a baby, or toddler in some cases.

DD/LB(G) is **NOT** a relationship between a **PEDO** and an **ACTUAL BABY**. It _can_ be sexual depending on what the two **AGREES** upon. However, it is not always.

* * *

The small boy giggled quietly to himself as he rolled on the solid, but seemingly invisible, floor. His small, pale hands gripped his small feet as he rolled on his back. He felt comforted and safe amongst the rolling, dancing, intangible black mist of his…. room?

Was he in a room? The little boy couldn't tell, he stopped rolling and took in his surroundings. All around him, stretching outward and upward, was the strange black mist streaked with purple, like a gigantic, dark, angry storm. The boy felt warm and safe, but frowned.

He came in here feeling unsettled, hadn't he?

He giggled as the shadows danced closer, seeming to emanate warmth.

"' _hy?"_ The confused boy telepathically asked the shadows, irritated he'd forgotten something he felt he _needed_ to remember.

" _Your…. secret._ " They answered.

"' _hat 'ercet?"_ He asked, feeling as if he were on the edge of an epiphany.

" _You're a 'little.'"_

The boy gasped and sweated coldly as the almost crippling fear, and slight ashamedness, returned, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

" _Worry not, Logan will help, you, just trust in him."_ The wispy shadows danced toward him, giving him reassured touches and radiating warmth…. before evaporating. Leaving him in his, or an older version of him self's, room of darkness and postered walls.

* * *

"Lo-loggie?" The baby asked, reaching out toward the blue and black clad older boy, giggling with a cute smile on his face.

The addressed older boy crossed the misty, featureless room and carefully picked up the baby, perplexed but intrigued and curious as usual.

"So…. you're a 'little'?" The boy asked, cradling the baby as best he could and only slightly surprised when he realized he'd done it right, it felt, oddly enough, as if holding a baby came natural to him.

"So…um," He began uncertainly, "what would you like from me?" He asked, eager to explore this new part of his boyfriend with him and truly touched he trusted him enough with a secret that left him so emotionally exposed. It was almost as if he were baring his soul to Logan, the idea was both beatiful and terrifying.

"D-daddy." The violet-eyed baby said, giggling and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. Logan stood there, stunned and slightly confused.

"Wouldn't Patton be better for that?" He asked, referring to the loveable father figure to the personified traits and their host.

"No." The black and purple clad boy said, "'OU!" He said in a mildly demanding tone, "Pwease?" He plead desperately, looking up at Logan with tears in his eyes. The smartly-dressed boy had taken things so well, Virgil hoped this wouldn't take a bad turn now.

He didn't realize he'd begun whimpering and crying slightly until Logan 'Shhh'ed him soothingly, cradling him to chest and bouncing him slightly.

"Shh, shh," Logan cooed softly, padded and rubbing Virgil's back, "of course I'll be your Daddy." Logan reassured the blindly trusting, slightly nervous, baby in his arms. "I just have a couple of questions, so…I ask, you answer, ok?"

"Otay, 'hank 'ou Daddy." Virgil smiled, evolved Logan in a tight hug.

"You're welcome, kitten." Logan chuckled slightly, stroking Virgil's chin as one would do a cat.

"I cuddle you when you need it?" Logan asked, Virgil nodded.

"I feed you, change you, bathe you and show you lots of affection?" Again, Virgil nodded. "'ot in 'wont of da od'ers pwease?" He begged in a slightly panicky voice.

"Don't worry, I won't." Logan reassured him with smile. "Are there any I signs should look out for to let me know your…." Logan trailed off, not knowing the correct terminology and not wanting to use the wrong one.

''oing 'i'to 'wittlespace?" Virgil finished, sensing his boyfriends struggle. Logan nodded.

"'ell, I u'awee 'ust wew'ess when I 'et 'urt 'o swa'ed." The baby explained.

"Ok." The older blue-eyed boy nodded, "And what about before I came in…. were you scared or hurt?" He prompted gently, eyes darkening with concern.

"'ell I 'asn't 'urt….'ust 'ervous. I 'ought 'ou 'houldn't 'anna 'e my Daddy." Virgil admitted, frowning and fidgeting with his hands.

"Aw, baby, why would you think that?" Logan asked, not wanting to think how scared and upset Virgil must've been.

"I…. I 'ought 'ou'd 'e 'shamed 'o 'e 'nd bweak 'p wif 'e." Virgil frowned, looking down, feeling tears start to come to his eyes.

"Aw, no, hey…." Logan cooed, drawing Virgil's chin up gently, "there's _nothing_ in the world that would make me ashamed of you, baby." Logan reassured with a smile, wiping Virgil's unfallen tears with his thumbs before kissing the cute, adorable puffball of emo-ness on the nose.

"Weally?" Virgil asked, eyes lit up.

"Uh-huh, really honey." Logan nodded, thinking seeing Virgil as a 'little' was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"'hank ou, Daddy!" Virgil hugged him excitedly.

"I lub 'ou Daddy." He said, looking into Logan dark blue eyes with all the love and trust in the world.

"I love you too, Virgil." Logan kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

"'ub 'y tummy?" The violet-eyed baby asked. Logan complied with a smile, rubbing Virgil's pale tummy gently, occasionally pressing light, tender kisses to it and tickling his lover, making him laugh cutely. Eventually, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling satisfied and that Virgil sharing his secrets had led them to a deeper level of trust and love.


End file.
